O Beijo da Meia Noite
by Tha Black
Summary: Ao lado dele, ela descobriu que entre o sonho e a realidade existia um espaço chamado felicidade, mas para que sua felicidade se tornasse realidade, era preciso voltar. Fanfic dedicada a Mai Pille.
1. Parte I

**Autor:** Luna Black  
**E-mail:** cherry. **Título:** O Beijo da Meia-noite

**Capa:** http://i126. **Sinopse:** _Ao lado dele, ela descobriu que entre o sonho e a realidade existia um espaço chamado felicidade, mas para que sua felicidade se tornasse realidade, era preciso voltar. Seria mais fácil escolher um tiro certeiro, mas ela sabia que eles vibravam em outras freqüências, e tantos obstáculos no caminho não seria ruim._

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione

**Classificação:** PG-15

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Spoilers:** 5 – Harry Potter and Half-Blood of Prince

**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português  
**Observação:** Fanfic concorrente aos Challenges de Primeira Vez e Episódio Relâmpago do 3 Vassouras.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, porque se pertencesse, Harry e Hermione parariam de lero-lero e estariam dando bitoquinhas por ai. Eu estou me aproveitando dos personagens de JKR. JKR ainda não me conheceu, porque se conhece... Bem, isso são outros planos. UHuahauh.

**Beta: **Podem me bater, mas eu sei que um monte de gente betou isso, e agradeço a todas as fofuras. Sophia; Potato; Felipe; Luma.

* * *

**O Beijo Da Meia-Noite**

**Parte I**

_Existem pessoas que não possuem motivo para viver, quiçá para lutar._

Ela sentia dor, ela sentia frio. Ela queria correr e fugir. Mas ela não tinha condições; seus pulsos estavam presos por pesadas algemas de ferro, sangue corria entre seus dedos e de sua face escorriam gotas de suor, não por estar calor, mas pelo frio que congelava seu corpo e fazia seus poros transpirarem.

Não podia ver. Uma fita preta fora passada por seus olhos, a impedindo de distinguir qualquer coisa ao redor. Tudo era preto, o que a amedrontava, fazendo seu coração bater acelerado desde que acordara. Não sabia como, não sabia onde, mas sabia que aquilo não era bom.

Sentia falta de suas roupas, ao menos o que podia sentir, estava usando apenas um lingerie. Ela tentou mover um dos pés. Presos. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não ser esperar.

Não se recordava ao certo, de como havia chegado ali. Forçou seus olhos, sua cabeça doía. Maldita hora que resolvera forçá-los, se estivesse à frente de um espelho, poderia jurar que eles saltavam das órbitas.

Ela sabia que sua pele estava repleta de cortes e, possivelmente, um muito fundo em sua nuca.

Engoliu em seco, detestava esperar, detestava o fato de não saber o que acontecia a sua volta. Ao menos sabia que não estava sendo observada, mas não conseguia discernir isso do bom ou do péssimo.

Lembranças. Como ela conseguia? Ao certo, não sabia. Mas doces lembranças invadiram sua mente, fazendo seu coração estabilizar. Ela lembrava-se de quando podia sentar-se com as pessoas que amava, com seus melhores amigos, distinguindo em seus traços o claro sorriso que neles tomava a face do amor.

Guerra. Era lógico, num lapso de memória esquecera que eles ainda estavam em batalha, e no meio de tudo aquilo, havia sido raptada. Lembrava de que estava remexendo-se nos braços de alguém, tentando soltar-se. Não conseguia ver, devido à escuridão do local em que se encontrava. Logo fora perdendo a consciência, seus ossos doíam e agora se achava ali.

Lágrimas vertiam de seus olhos; quentes, sofredoras. Inundavam a faixa preta presa atrás de sua cabeça. Talvez nunca mais visse seus pais, seus amigos, talvez nunca mais sentisse o abraço acolhedor de Harry, ou ouvisse as abobrinhas de Ron. Talvez nunca mais conversasse com seu pai, ou aprendesse a cozinhar com sua mãe.

Toda a raiva tomava conta de seu ser. Suas lágrimas mostravam sua insatisfação, seu ódio, sua dor. Quem quer que tenha feito aquilo com ela arrepender-se-ia. Não que ela estimava qualquer salvação, ou tivesse qualquer esperança. Mas sabia que seus amigos, e acima de tudo Harry, seu Harry, a salvaria.

Seu corpo tremeu. O fato de Harry tentar bancar o herói e ir atrás dela gelou, seu corpo. Poderia ser uma armadilha, atraí-lo até lá e depois matá-lo.

Porque ela não estaria ao seu lado para avisar-lhe que era uma cilada, caso outra pessoa houvesse sido capturada. Não, não deixaria que isso acontecesse e sabia que só havia duas alternativas: _escapar ou morrer_.

Detinha o conhecimento de que escapar seria impossível, ou quase. E tinha também a consciência de que quem a prendera, teve o cuidado de não deixá-la a mercê.

Não poderia se matar, mesmo que quisesse. Sabia que a qualquer hora essa mesma pessoa, apareceria e a faria dizer fazer ou dizer algo, para que Harry tivesse a certeza de que era ela, ali aprisionada pelo inimigo e que ainda estava viva

Um vento gélido passou por todo o seu corpo, fazendo sua alma arder. Não sabia por que, mas tinha quase a certeza de estar no topo de um edifício. Aquela sensação estranha de que algo ruim estava para acontecer perpassou por sua mente.

Uma leve chuva começou a cair, mostrando que seu pensamento estava certo. Ou ao menos achava que estava no topo de um edifício, afinal naquela época do ano não poderia fazer tanto frio, ou podia?

Voltou seus pensamentos para a possibilidade de conseguir morrer. Mas logo eles se esvaiam e só sobraram em seu ser, às gotas gélidas da chuva que caía. Martirizava-se mentalmente por ter sido seqüestrada, por ter sido tão idiota, tão incapaz. Harry não quisera a levar junto, poderia ter desistido se quisesse, mas era lutar ao lado dele, que escolheu.

Novamente as lágrimas romperam de seus olhos, a raiva transparecendo em seu ser, fazendo suas veias dilatarem. Aquela posição lhe incomodava; tentou encostar-se, mas ao fazer isso, sentiu agulhas perfurarem suas costas nuas. Cerrou os dentes, contendo um grito.

Seus pés encontravam-se flutuando; num gesto rápido, curvou-os para baixo, fazendo-os sentirem os cacos de vidro perfurar as pontas de seus dedos. Novamente ela conseguiu conter outro grito de dor. Forte, precisava ser forte. Era assim que deveria agir, ou ao menos tentar.

Haviam tomado todas as providências para que ela não fugisse. Precisava tomar conhecimento do comprimento das agulhas. Tomou fôlego e fez seu corpo chocar-se contra as agulhas usando toda a força que tinha no momento. Perfuraram seu corpo, mas não o tanto que era necessário para alcançar seus pulmões, rins, ou qualquer que fosse o órgão vital ao alcance.

Precisava desencostar-se, mas as últimas forças que possuía haviam se esgotado um momento antes. Mas, quem sabe o sangue de seu corpo não se esvaísse e sua vida acabasse?

Doce ilusão. Refletiu um momento depois, sabia que não seria tão fácil. Não conseguia respirar direito, ofegava. Ao abrir a boca, sentiu o gosto de sangue, um gosto amargo.

Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo dormira, ou que dia era, quiçá as horas. Tentou mover suas mãos, encontravam se devidamente amortecidas. Tinha conhecimento de que deveriam estar roxas, assim como o resto de seu corpo e suas feridas. Podia sentir as gotas de sangue escorrendo por seu corpo, seus cabelos encontravam-se caídos por seus ombros e sentia que não seria capaz de mover mais nenhum músculo.

Mas ainda se permitia pensar, e no que poderia acontecer se Harry Potter viesse até ali. Não se perdoaria jamais se algo lhe acontece por sua culpa, quiçá se o matassem. Sabia que enlouqueceria com o simples fato de perdê-lo.

* * *

**N.A.:** Fic concorrente ao II Challenge A Primeira Vez e I Challenge Episódio Relâmpago.

É um presente pra minha chuchu, **Mai** - Sabe que te amo muito!!!

Espero que gostem! Era um capitulo único, mas preferi dividi-lo em duas partes.

Beijos!


	2. Parte II

**O Beijo Da Meia-Noite**

**Parte II**

* * *

Com a outra mão, o homem a jogou por cima do ombro. De repente, sentiu todos ou a maioria de seus machucados curarem-se. Ela começou a se debater, tentando escapar.

- Granger, fique quieta e ninguém sairá ferido. – ela gemeu, reconhecera aquela voz.

- Mais do que já estou Malfoy? Ótimo. – disse sarcástica. A fita ainda encontrava-se em seu rosto e ela não podia ver, mas sentiu a chuva parar de cair em seu corpo e um barulho aterrorizadamente familiar invadir seus ouvidos. – Me tire daqui. – disse seca, tentando manter a calma, enquanto ouvia um som de uma porta fechando-se.

- Granger, cale a boca. – respondeu simplesmente.

Era tarde demais. Ouviu uma guinada e seu coração acelerou-se. Ela sentia-o fazer força para a porta se abrir, e o medo exalando de suas narinas. Ele finalmente a colocou no chão e tirou a venda de seus olhos.

Seu rosto, antes pálido, ficara vermelho, tão vermelho quanto a lingerie que estava usando. Malfoy sorriu, seus pulsos continuavam presos. Sua respiração parou, não saia ar de seus pulmões e ela estava a ponto de morrer.

Mas ele percebeu e soltou as algemas, Hermione começou a balançar-se para frente e para trás, murmurando palavras de um mantra conhecido para acalmar-se.

Só naquele momento que foi descobrir que o seu medo de elevadores não havia acabado. Fechou os olhos, abraçando seus joelhos. Ela realmente não conseguia pensar direito; as paredes começavam a fechar-se ao seu redor, o ar esgotava-se.

Draco Malfoy ajoelhou-se e postou-se a frente, segurou as mãos dela que pôde perceber o que acontecia. Segurou a cabeça dela, fazendo-a abrir os olhos e fitar os dele. Por um impulso, tendo os nervos à flor da pele, ele a puxou para mais perto, tomando seus lábios, os unindo em um só.

Ele tocou a língua ardente dela, esquecendo-se de quem era e o que devia fazer. Hermione não tinha forças para negar, ou afastar-se. O desejo consumia Malfoy, talvez o fato de ter uma mulher a sua frente de lingerie e possivelmente tendo ataques claustrofóbicos, atiçou e muito a vontade de beijá-la. Ele apressadamente tentava explorar com violência cada parte de sua boca, cada mínimo espaço.

Em um lapso de segundos, Hermione começou a beijá-lo ferozmente; como se sua vida dependesse disso. E dependia. Precisava tomar toda a atenção dele até o elevador voltar a funcionar, abrir a porta e ela dar algum jeito de fugir.

As mãos do loiro começaram a passear por sua nuca, massageando-a, quando Hermione gemeu. Ele parou, sabia diferenciar os gemidos, e aquele não era de prazer.

Observou sua mão, estava coberta de sangue. Arrancou a varinha com violência do próprio bolso, apontando para o ferimento e murmurando um feitiço de cura. Hermione Granger sorriu satisfeita, aproximando-se perigosamente dele e dizendo quase em um gemido: _"Não pare". _

Ele a obedeceu, voltando a tomar seus lábios de uma maneira possessiva. Hermione começou a fazer seu jogo; não se deixaria perder, ou não deixaria Draco Malfoy ganhar. Ela puxou a gravata verde que o loiro usava, trazendo-o mais para perto de si, tentando "entretê-lo" e ao mesmo tempo aquecer-se.

Ele deslizou uma das mãos para a coxa nua dela, massageando-a, enquanto continuava um beijo cáustico, extremamente excessivo. O elevador deu uma forte guinada, Draco fez menção de virar-se, mas ela o puxou de volta. Com a outra mão segurou sua cintura; as portas do elevador se abriram, com os olhos abertos, ela fitou o saguão e as portas abertas para a rua.

A luz no final do túnel finalmente apareceu; afastou um pouco o rosto dele, a ponto de fitá-lo. Olhando em seus olhos e deixando um sorriso zombeteiro brincar em seus lábios; ela cerrou os punhos, colocou toda a sua força neles e socou o nariz de Draco Malfoy; atingiu um ponto fraco tranqüilamente fazendo-o cambalear para trás, bater na parede oposta e elevar as mãos ao nariz.

Ela saiu correndo, sentindo uma fisgada abaixo dos seios; adiantou-se até uma vassoura, gritou um "_suba_" e montou, esquecendo todo o seu medo de voar.  
Draco precipitou-se em ir atrás dela, sentindo a dor ainda apoderar-se de seu corpo; a viu voar pelos céus, como uma ave veloz.

Andou calmamente até a rua, de cabeça baixa.

- VOCÊ TEM PRA QUEM VOLTAR! – gritou, deixando lágrimas grossas, cheias de ódio, escorrerem por seu rosto. – Eu não. – completou, olhando o céu escuro.

E mais uma vez ele falhara, só que desta vez não teria mais uma segunda chance. Não iriam poupá-lo, quiçá deixá-lo vivo. Não tivera escolhas, não tivera um outro caminho para seguir. Falhara novamente.  
O loiro deixou-se escorregar pela mureta, sentando no chão; colheu uma rosa negra que nascia na terra seca; levou-a até suas narinas, aspirando o ar.

- Flores têm cheiro de morte. – disse resignado. – AI! – gritou, vendo o sangue escorrer entre seus dedos. – Malditos presságios, malditas aulas de adivinhação. – resmungou, limpando o dedo nas vestes. – Maldita. – murmurou para si mesmo, franzindo o cenho.

Ela poderia ter escolhido o caminho mais fácil, mas preferiu lutar por aquilo que acreditava, por aquilo que amava. Então Draco a admirou por um momento, os minutos se tornaram intermináveis, e ele odiava admirá-la.

- Maldita sangue-ruim! Maldita por ter uma vida melhor que a minha, maldita por ter alguém por quem lutar, maldita por ter se portado fria, quando fora preciso. Mil vezes maldita! – urrou, olhando em volta, uma tempestade estava para desabar mas ele não se importava.

Buscou a varinha no bolso, mas antes de aparatar, sussurrou: _"Maldita Granger"._

* * *

**N.A.:** Existe no mundo outra pessoa capaz de ficar com vontade de beijar uma mulher que está tendos ataques claustrofóbicos?! A não ser, é claro, Draco Malfoy. XDD

**Happy B-Day Daan! 18 years!! Congratulations!! I LOVE YOU! (L) **

**BEIJOS: **


	3. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

* * *

Estava deitada em uma cama macia, com lençóis macios. Seda. Como ela adorava, tão brandas, tão revigorantes. Remexeu sua cabeça, podendo sentir os travesseiros de pena, reconfortantes.

Sentiu a presença de alguém no local, colocou-se em alerta, mas o cheiro de lavanda e orvalho não lhe enganava. Ele se aproximou, colocando uma toalha quente e molhada em sua testa, tampando seus olhos.

- Harry? – chamou sorrindo.

- Ora, vejo que a bela adormecida resolveu acordar. – respondeu suavemente, voltando-se para ela.

- Como... Como eu consegui chegar? – indagou enrubescendo.

- Eu realmente não sei como me achou, mas assim que chegou, você desmaiou nos meus braços, há dois dias. – respondeu, enquanto retirava o pano já frio.

- Obrigada. – ela disse com a voz fraca.

- Eu não fiz nada. – respondeu, pegando outro pano.

- Você fez mais do que imagina. – retrucou, enquanto ele colocava cuidadosamente outro pano em sua testa.

- Se eu não tivesse te trazido, nada disso teria acontecido. – o tom de voz dele agora era extremamente sério.

- Eu faço minhas escolhas, e uma delas foi lutar ao seu lado. - disse fungando e espirrando.

- Cinco dias, vinte horas, trinta e quatro minutos, Hermione. Foram os piores momentos da minha vida. – ela estremeceu, encolhendo-se na cama. – Você entendeu? Eu estava enlouquecendo! – disse num urro de dor. – Você fica. – concluiu exasperado.

- Harry, eu sabia tudo o que poderia me acontecer, e mesmo assim escolhi lutar ao seu lado. Você não manda em mim, e eu vou. – respondeu seca, estufando o peito.

- Você não está entendendo, não é? Eu contei cada segundo que você esteve fora. – respondeu, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, num movimento habitual de quando se encontrava nervoso. – A partir do momento que você ocupou um lugar em meu coração, eu tomo conta de você. Todos esses anos, Hermione, eu tentei fazer de um jeito que você não corresse qualquer risco! – continuou, andando pelo quarto. – Câmara Secreta? Por sua causa, eu temia que você morresse! Eu matei aquela cobra por sua causa, pela sua segurança! Departamento de Mistérios? Entrei em pânico, pelo simples fato de você estar desmaiada. Eu não tive a capacidade de tomar seu pulso, se quer saber! Não me vinha nada à cabeça que eu pudesse ou soubesse fazer para te salvar! Sexto ano? Por que acha que guardei a poção? Porque acha que entreguei a você e a Ron? Por sua causa! Porque no Departamento de Mistérios eu descobri que você seria a pessoa que eu mais sentiria falta caso chegasse a perder. Porque eu era namorado da Gina, mas era a sua proteção que me preocupava, Hermione! – respondeu o último em um grito. Hermione tirou o pano de sua cabeça, mirando Harry, de costas, observando o céu. Ela tinha conhecimento de que aquilo o acalmava.

- Ah, você quer saber? Você vai saber! – disse brava, tentando levantar-se, mas tendo uma repentina tontura, chamando a atenção de Harry. Ele andou até ela, ajudando-a a deitar-se, depois pegou o pano, molhando-o em um pequeno caldeirão borbulhante e colocando na cabeça dela; a poção amornava-se instantaneamente, impedindo de queimá-la.

- Não faça esforços, por favor. – pediu em uma suplica.

- Primeiro ano? Eu tentei me aproximar de você, mas sempre era impedida por Ron. Eu queria conhecer a pessoa por trás do mito! Cobrar dela atitudes de um herói, mas acabei conhecendo o ser humano Harry Potter. Descobri que ele errava tanto quanto eu. Cheguei a pensar que ele nem era tão fantástico assim, mas sim, ele era fantástico, ele é. Cheguei a ser inconveniente, irritante, metida. Mas todo o tempo fazia de tudo para me aproximar dele, e depois de todos aqueles perigos para chegar até a pedra, eu vi o grande homem que ele era, e ele jamais me decepcionou, eu, naquele momento, conheci o seu eu verdadeiro, o qual eu desejei conhecer todo o tempo. E eu tive medo que ele não voltasse mais, mas eu sabia que depois daquela sala, ele deveria continuar sozinho. – ela respirou fundo, sentindo a beira da cama afundar-se. – Terceiro ano? Eu fiz de tudo para salvarmos Sirius, sabe por quê? Por sua causa, porque você queria conhecê-lo. Sexto ano? Eu lutei, lutei esperando que você voltasse são e salvo! Para que pudéssemos correr muitos perigos ainda, mas juntos. – ela parou por um momento. – Harry, eu não escolhi ir com você até o fim no sexto ano, isso já estava decidido desde o primeiro. – terminou num sussurro, pois sabia que ele estava perto o suficiente para escutá-la.

- Por que você tem que ser tão cabeça-dura? – indagou, retirando o pano e andando até o caldeirão. Ele foi até a janela, olhando a forte chuva que começava a cair, fechando a cortina, voltou-se para ela. – Você se tornou o motivo para eu derrotar Voldemort, e o fato de não estar mais aqui, me impediria de fazer isso, porque eu iria até o inferno atrás de você! – disse passando as costas de sua mão na bochecha dela, fazendo-a suspirar. – Eu não posso te perder. – disse num sussurro. - Sem contar que você... – ele parou, engolindo a saliva. – Você... Você e o Ron... – nesse momento Hermione endireitou-se, ele abaixava a coberta. Ela vestia um sutiã branco, mas tinha uma faixa enrolada um pouco abaixo dos seios.

- Você que não está entendendo! – respondeu bufando, enquanto seus seios arfavam ante sua respiração. – Eu me mantive viva por SUA causa, mantive-me sã, tive forças, somente para voltar para você! – ela ficou séria, porque Harry não tirava os olhos de sua cintura, estava começando a irritar-se.

- Mas que diabos, Hermione! – bufou bravo, começando a desenrolar a faixa, passando por debaixo do seu corpo. Ela pode ver a causa da irritação dele: estava sangrando.

Depois de desenrolá-la completamente, andou até a cômoda, pegando um vidro verde e jogando a faixa ensangüentada no chão. A fez abrir a boca, despejando todo o liquido garganta a baixo, não dando tempo de ela reclamar. Harry entrou no banheiro e voltou com outro caldeirão, um tanto menor, tirando uma faixa de dentro e andando até Hermione, começou a passar a faixa por sua cintura.

- Eu vou com você. – disse somente, observando o cuidado excessivo que ele tomava para com ela.

- E não a nada que eu possa fazer? – implorou, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Você voltou por mim? – perguntou corado, abaixando os olhos. Hermione riu gostosamente, tossindo em seguida.

- É tudo acerca de você, Harry. – respondeu encerrando o assunto. Harry sorriu involuntariamente.

- Você precisa descansar. – disse sorrindo maroto, esticando o braço e desligando a luz, levantou-se, mas Hermione segurou sua mão.

- Eu dormi dois dias seguidos, não estou com sono. – respondeu travessa.

- E o que você sugere que façamos? – perguntou, ela apenas o puxou para si, num abraço caloroso.

Harry não sabia ao certo como ocorrera aquela mudança, como a amiga havia ficado tão atrevida, mas a principio, havia gostado.

Aproximou sua cabeça da dela, envolvendo suas respirações, em uma só. Ele projetou um brilho único em seu olhar, aquele que sempre esteve ali, mas só agora ela compreendia seu significado, pois o olhava da mesma forma. Amor. Não podia explicar, apenas sentir.

Envolveram seus lábios em um beijo de amor, o primeiro de muitos. Os sinos de uma Igreja próxima tocaram, doze badaladas, durante aquele beijo, anunciando a chegada da meia-noite. A chegada de um novo dia, de um novo tempo.

_Porque ela sempre teria alguém para voltar._

**FIM**


End file.
